Prior art conventional loudspeaker systems are generally characterized by their inability to accurately and effectively reproduce bass sounds at lower levels of amplification. Not only is there a quantitative diminishment of bass at lower levels of amplification, there is a qualitative drop-off as well. Tonal modification and distortion take place due at least in part to the fact that bass components present in virtually every tonal pitch will be either eliminated before reaching the listener or seriously attenuated. Not only is the overall quality of the sound impaired, the listener can suffer what is known as "ear bite," with attendant sub-conscious agitation (occasionally manifested by headaches) due to the diminished tapering tones or harshness caused by a drop-off of bass efficiency at lower volume levels.
Many amplifiers incorporate circuitry which attempts to correct by electronic means the aforesaid difficulties. Such an approach is unsatisfactory in that while there will be an apparent increase in the bass of the reproduced sound at lower volumes, the quality thereof is not reattained.
There are, of course, loudspeaker system constructions which utilize a number of techniques to enhance bass. A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which disclose loudspeakers and loudspeaker systems which can be considered representative of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,962, issued May 15, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,703, issued Jul. 3, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,749, issued Mar. 29, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,653, issued Jan. 15, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,966, issued Dec. 27, 1977. The arrangements disclosed in these patents do not address or solve the problems outlined above.